Addicted
by Cassandra-chan
Summary: After seeking Yami's help, Bakura decides to sing Ryou a song one night at a kareoke bar. Fluffy one shot.


Hey y'all. Cassandra-chan here. Well, I got this idea when I was listening to the song Addicted a few seconds ago. Yeah, you're all thinking, "Another fic inspired by a song?" Yeah, yeah. Suck it up. I hope this turns out okay. It's kinda pointless and dumb, loads of fluf, but it's kind of cute. Please review!

Disclaimer: I wonder if I threatened them they'd hand over the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh... and the song Addicted too... oh, and Grease too...

/mind speak/

/"sung and mind spoken"/

Addicted

What in Ra's name am I doing?

That was Bakura's first thought as he tried to breathe. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror for a few moments, trying his hardest to tell himself that things will turn out okay. Of course, he didn't believe a word he told himself.

"Blast that Yami," he said angrily. "This was all his idea."

Sighing slightly he knew that all of the blame couldn't go to him, as much as he would like it to. He was the one who actually accepted the idea.

Bakura splashed some cold water onto his face to calm himself. He thought that when he accepted doing this, it would be pretty easy. Nope, not all. It was the single most toughest thing in his whole life.

"Bakura?"

The tomb robber jumped and let out a slight scream. He glared angrily when it turned out to be the pharaoh, Yami. He blinked slightly at him until he let out a slight chuckle.

"All right, that's enough," he grumbled. "Don't do that again. You do, I punch your face into the mirror."

Trying his hardest to conceal his smile Yami said, "Okay, okay, I'll stop. I just came in to see what's taking you so long. The place is going to close soon."

Turning his face away Bakura said quietly, "I don't think I can do this."

"Sure you can. All you have to do is pour your heart and soul into it, and Ryou will be all over you."

Giving him a glare he said bitterly, "Well, what if he freaks out and never wants to talk to me again?"

"You can always try again."

"Thanks for the confidence booster," Bakura said in his cold sarcasm. After a moment of silence he asked, "So, what song did you think was good again?"

Reaching into his pocket Yami brought out a folded sheet of paper with lyrics on it and handed it to him as he said, "This one. I think it'll go well."

Bakura took a few seconds to read over it. He didn't even finish when he snapped, "I am not singing this!"

Yami tried to keep his cool as he replied, "Well, okay, so it might be a little odd but it is how you feel right?"

"Well, yeah, but this? A lot of the stuff isn't even what has been going on between us! Not in the slightest!"

"Oh, come on. Just do it. The basic message is there."

"Will it get me Ryou?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?!"

"Well, try to keep things in a positive view and you'll be fine."

Giving out a slight groan Bakura said, "I don't know why I even asked you for help."

"Because I have more experience in the matter," Yami answered with a smile. "I sang Yugi a song at this same karaoke bar and he was all over me."

"Really? What song?"

"Hopelessly Devoted to You from the movie Grease."

Bakura laughed. "That is such a dumb movie. Yugi actually liked that?"

Yami had a slightly pouty look as he said, "Well, it is a nice song..."

Bakura continued to laugh as he left the bathroom. Yami followed soon after.

The others were sitting at a table to the side. Ryou and Yugi were chatting as Yami came up to them.

"Things go okay?" Yugi whispered to him as he slid into the seat beside him.

Yami nodded slightly so Ryou wouldn't see. "Yeah, but he was pretty reluctant."

"Did you pick a good song?"

"You could say that, aibou."

The man at the microphone began to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, the last number of the night will go to a young man named Bakura, and he'll be singing a song to his one true love."

Ryou's eyes widened.

"What's Bakura doing here?" he asked the other two in a puzzled tone. His eyes got wider when he asked, "What does he mean 'his one true love'?"

Yami shrugged and struggled to keep a straight face.

A somewhat fidgety Bakura stepped up on stage. He clenched the microphone tightly. He easily spotted out Ryou in the people and dimly lit room. His heart nearly stopped.

The opening music started and Yugi looked at Yami. He told him through mind link /You chose for him to sing this song?/

/Well, it is a good song.../

/He's going to kill you./

/But if it wins Ryou he won't./

The two stopped talking as soon as Bakura started to sing.

"I heard you're doing okay

But I want you to know"

Bakura felt like running now.

"I'm a dick

I'm addicted to you

I can't pretend I don't care

When you don't think about me

Do you think I deserve this?"

He was trying his hardest to focus on singing and not looking at Ryou, who was staring at him like a deer in the headlights.

"I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker"

Things were becoming a bit easier now. His muscles began to untense.

"Since that day I met you

After all we've been through

I'm still a dick

I'm addicted to you

I think you know that it's true

I'd run a thousand miles to get you

Do you think I deserve this?"

Bakura was really beginning to feel it now. He really began to pour his heart into his voice.

"I tried to make you happy

I did all that I could

Just to keep you

But you left anyway"

A smile was even getting larger on Bakura's lips and he was no longer afraid of looking a little but into Ryou's direction as he repeated the chorus.

He looked straight at Ryou as he smiled and sang,

"How long will I be waiting?

Until the end of time

I don't know why I'm still waiting

I can't make you mine"

Ryou's eyes were bigger than saucers. The link that him and Bakura shared was so strong right now. Did that mean he was singing that song for him?

/I love you./

...

Was that what he thought it was?

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the next chorus not only through his ears, but in his mind.

/"I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you

But I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker!/"

Ryou almost fainted.

The song was for him.

The song faded to a close and Bakura stepped down from the stage. People applauded and some stopped him to give him good comments, but he was more focused on getting to the table in the back. When he finally got there his hikari was staring at him with eyes so huge you'd think they'd fall out. The other two kept silent but had smiles on their faces.

Bakura looked away as he said quietly, "Um, well, it's about the basic meaning of the song..."

Ryou summoned enough courage to ask, "And what is that?"

The yami looked back to his hikari with a serious expression on his face. He looked at him for a few moments and then said, "It means that I'm madly in love with you."

The boy blinked at him. His eyes beat scientific odds as they got wider.

"Can you love me back, or will you just be my never ending addiction that I can't have?"

Ryou's face suddenly lit up with joy. A huge smile spread across his face as his eyes shone with joy.

"Of course I can!"

Bakura smiled happily as he almost tackled his hikari when he planted a huge kiss on his lips. Ryou was surprised at first but then returned the kiss.

The other two just simply smiled.

Yami grinned and said, "Well, I guess I get to live."


End file.
